


You are always on my mind

by tyffi



Category: Smallville
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fanart, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyffi/pseuds/tyffi





	You are always on my mind

**Artist:** [](http://tyffi.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tyffi.livejournal.com/)**tyffi**  
 **Pairing:** Clark/Lex  
 **Warning:** teenagers (FRT) - > nudity, but nothing offensive

Clark and Lex are pre or post coital... I'm not sure yet. One way or another, they enjoy themselves. *g*

 

  
  
   
  
  



End file.
